Transcript: The Changelings
Dragon Booster, Episode 28 (Season 3, Episode 1) – The Changelings Writer(s): Mark Leiren-Young Director: Sebastian Brodin Transcript written out by Hunterhttps://www.tapatalk.com/groups/dragonbooster/ep-28-the-changeling-t950.html#p1007298 All actions will be in [ ]'s and italics. All inside character actions will just be in [ ]'s. All breaks and such with be in italics and in asterisks, All speakers will be in bolded - - - - - * Opening Credits * and 2 Academy guys are racing on a track. Artha is in the lead and clears a jump. The 2 guys who are behind him, glance at each other, grin, and they both activate there Red Thruster gear and White Aero gear. They jump in the air, come up on each side of Artha and ram there white gear onto Artha’s Red thrusters gear so they fall off. Connor: Artha you have to be faster! Artha: I’m trying! blocks an attack from the Academy guy on his right, only to be kicked off by the one on his left. Artha is hanging off the saddle and groans to get back into his seat only to see the Academy racers are far ahead *At stables* and Beau walk up to Connor, Kitt and Parm. Takes off his helmet and throws it to Connor, who catches it. Kitt: What did you expect stable boy? Those were Academy class racers. Artha: Yeah, I wonder whose great idea this was. Connor: It’s part of your training Artha. The Academy skills competition that begins tomorrow is on this very track. And after the days event you have an interview with Sentrus the Academy scout! Artha: Great. I’m fighting crime at night, racing during the day and there’s this new Shadow Booster guy. Moordryd’s ahead, the race is tomorrow, the- groans and rolls his eyes Artha: What are you rolling your eyes at? snorts Artha: I do all the tough stuff. While you the Dragon of Legend gets to run eat, vent, steam and sleep. Sometimes I wish I was the dragon. wraps his tail around Artha’s leg and hangs him upside down. Artha:Wo-oh! Let me down Beau! Crew laughs 2 Academy racers Artha was racing with walk up. One a Dragon Fish racer, the other a Dragon Flare Dragon Fish Academy racer: Hey Connor. Your kid’s not half bad. gives a ‘really?’ type of look Dragon Fish Academy racer: For target practice! lets Artha go Artha: AHHH!!! guys laugh and walk away *Word’s Citadel* is looking at video footage of the Shadow Booster on the screens Word: Magnificent! Armour like the Dragon Booster, only made of Black draconium. gives an ‘Ahem.’) Moordryd: You sent for me father? Word: My wraith captured this video Moordryd. Look at him! Clearly he has a gender similar to mine! It’s all about power and control! He’s like the son I never had. Moordryd: [getting a bit annoyed What do you want? Word: The Penn brat is catching you in the Academy standings. Moordryd: Yeah we’ll see about that. Word: Perhaps I can help you. presses a switch causing gear resembling a small mutated squid to lower down from above Moordryd: What is it? Word: It is my new Black draconium Neural gear. Not an obvious mind pod like the one that failed on Pyrrah in the Fire Cave. This makes the mind connection like never before! It’s almost like reading thoughts. walks up to the gear and is about to take it until Word presses the switch again to bring it back up out of reach Word: Not so fast! My tests are not complete! Perhaps in a few days. Moordryd: In a few days?! I’ve got the Academy skills competition tomorrow and- Word: You can use the gear after I’ve finished testing it. In the mean time, why don’t you clean your compound! It’s beginning to look like a bunch of filthy keepers live there. starts walking away Moordryd: Yeah sure. I do all the grunt work. Word: What was that?! Moordryd: Nothing. I was just grunting. walks away. Moordryd looks at the gear and grins. He walks over to the control board. He presses the switch which lowers the gear, then he grabs the gear. Moordryd: Almost read thoughts huh? We’ll just have to test it. Wrist-COMM Cain! I’ve got a job for you. *On some random high street/track* puts out his hand to touch the gear, hesitating, then draws back his hand. Cain: Why do I have to test it?! Moordryd: Because you do. Cain: Why do I do all your grunt work? Moordryd: Because you’re my grunt! It will help you work with your dragon better during the Team Obstacle challenge. You need the help, I don’t. Trust me. * The Team Obstacle Challenge is on. The teams are jumping, avoiding, and swerving over yellow things resembling over-sized speed bumps.* [Dragon Fish crew team is knocked out by the Gauntlets is now at a part where there are green trapping gear shot at them from every direction from posts, The Army of the Dragon Crew gets knocked out, leaving Artha and Kitt, and Moordryd and Cain. Race is at the Horn of Libris part. You have to know down a target to get passed a metal barrier gets magged of Beau to hit the target Kitt: Nice move! We’re catching them! misses the target because he’s magged of Coershun, and is just screaming in the air Moordryd: Cain! You missed that gate! is back in his saddle Moordryd: Activate the Neural gear. Cain: Uhh. Do I have to?! Moordryd: Yes! activates the gear, 2 cords shoot up from it and attach themselves to Cain’s head. Cain: Incredible! I can see the track! Through Coershuns eyes! Kitt: What kind of Black Draconium gear is that?! Artha: I don’t know. But activate your White Aero gear and Red thruster gear. I have an idea. has a ‘happy’ look on his face, and is just going through the track really fast, dodging everything and not hitting the target that makes the barrier go down. Moordryd: Cain! The target! just goes ahead, without hitting the target, so Moordryd runs right into it. He sees Artha and Kitt jump over him lightning fast knocks down a target Artha: Ready Kitt? Now! Kitt: Yah! (To Wyldfyr) both activate their white and red gear. Artha is planning on doing the move the Academy racers did to him. The wings from their white gear force Cain’s Red gear of Coershun. Cain gets a mad look on his face and try’s to Mag-blast both of them. groans Artha: Look out! Mag over-load! gear fly’s off Coershun , the main part of the gear which is supposed to be on the dragon’s head attaches itself to Artha’s forehead. (Artha screams NOOO!!!) The cords that are supposed to be attached to the human’s head are connected to Beau’s head. Long story short, Artha and Beau switch minds. So Artha is now in Beau’s dragon body and Beau is now in Artha’s body. Now Beau in Artha looks at his fingers and is amazed. He opens his mouth but just does a groan thing. He quickly covers his mouth. Still looking amazed and confused. He gets freaked out and jumps out of the saddle and starts running away on all fours. He really looks like a frog. Kitt is transfixed on the spot, looking at ‘Artha’ run away *At Stable area* takes a right to see ‘Beau’ try to force himself through a doorway. Connor: Beau! What are you doing? continues trying to get through Connor: Where’s Artha? looks around nervously * Nearby in a dragon stall* walks into the stall only to see ‘Artha’ leaning over a trough and eating dragon food Parm: Uhh, Artha? walks in Connor: What is going on? walks over and picks up ‘Artha’ and puts him in front of Parm and Connor looks around nervously, then takes of his helmet and slams it down on ‘Beau’s’ head and points to him. ‘Beau’ picks up a VIDD game and starts playing it. Kitt: You know, they started acting weird right after they got zapped by that Black draconium gear thing. and Beau nod their heads and grunt a “Yuh huh” Parm: It must have been some kind of mind gear, like the mind control pod that Word once used on Pyrrah. Oh this would have to be giga-dracs more powerful, and then fully charged with that Mag-overload energy. Theoretically they could have transferred, like a shock. If powerful enough, switched thoughts and-- and Artha groan and nod in agreement Oh there both, ah—faints from brain fryage or over-calculation *Back at the track* Cain: I-I dunno what happened. One second I felt I could see through Coershun’s eyes! A-and then the next second there was that big Mag-overload and- Moordryd: And what Cain?! Think! Where is the Nero gear? Cain: Uh. The stable brats. You saw the way the ran off the track. They must have taken it! Moordryd: You better be sure! I’ve got the next skills event in half an hour! Check the track, then the stable brats. Find that gear! *Back at Stable Area* Kitt: Auh! What are we going to do?! There’s another Skills event in half an hour! and Beau do worried groans Lance: Not to mention that Academy Scout interview. and Beau do even more worried grunts and groans Parm: *talking to Lance* you and I will have to find that Black gear before Moordryd and Cain recover it! And hope we can use it to reverse what happened. Connor: In the mean time, we’ll need to stall and look normal. sound comes from ‘Artha’ Connor: Artha! I-I mean Beau. Take this track-sweeper. Clean up the Stable area. does a ‘What?’ sound, while ‘Beau’ does a deep chuckle Connor: Kitt and I will get Beau, I-I mean Artha to Mag some gear on. does a ‘What?’ sound while ‘Artha’ does a very weird sounding chuckle Connor: Then we’ll test run you both around the track, with a couple of the Academy guys. and Beau do ‘No way!’ sounds and ‘Artha’ shakes his hands. Lance: You know, they don’t seem all that different to me. and Beau do deep growls * Parm and Lance are walking down a metal stair thing on the track and they spot the gear below a giant gap the racers are supposed to jump over* look around and Lance spots the gear hanging fro on of the many giant spikes that are on the rim of the gap Lance: Hey! Look! There it is! walks over on top of the track not seeing the gear or them Parm: Oh no! There’s Cain! *Back at Stable Area* Connor: Ok Beau, I-I mean, oh you know what I mean! Try and direct your thoughts and energy to the gear and see if you can Mag it. gives a questioning grunt. He then closes his eyes and concentrates on magging the gear. He is stiff rigid and is clenching is teeth in concentration, groaning in the process starts to develop some Mag-energy, with difficulty. So he’s glowing gold. Connor: Yes! That’s it! continues to groan, and the difficulty to Mag is increasing. He now creates 3 Mag points. (Shoulder, mid torso, near rump) Kitt: He’s doing it! Mags the 3 pieces of gear (Blue Balance, Red Thruster, White Aero) and gets them onto his body. Only for them to fall off immediately after he lets go of his Mag Kitt: Not easy being the dragon huh? try’s again, Mags it, but mags/plasters them all over his face. Connor: All right, now, uhh. *To Beau in Artha* Uhh, oohh. You know who you are, Mag on and go for a spin. gives a really weird sounding ‘Ooohhh’ and a ‘Uh uh/ No way’ *Back to track where Cain, Parm, and Lance are* spots the gear hanging below him Cain: Hehehe, there you are. down to grab until ‘Artha’ is in the saddle of ‘Beau’. Artha is doing is muted scream while bouncing along in the saddle, not even close to being in properly and his legs are just flailing along. ‘Beau’ has magged on the gear all wonky, and is running crazy over the track. Connor: [With hand over eyes except splitting two so he gets a peek Oh I’m afraid to look! Kitt: Be afraid. Be very afraid! is just pressing the buttons for the gear randomly, causing the Red thruster gear to activate. pair is headed straight for Cain, who is reaching down for the gear Cain: Hey! Man-over board! jumps and catches himself on the giant spikes from the gap takes off one hand to get the gear, right when he’s about to get it, the claw from some White Rappel gear comes into view and grabs it. Cain: What? Hey! [He barely sees Parm and Lance step up the metal stairs with the gear Cain: clenched Stable brats…. *at some part of the track, stables in view* Moordryd: And you just let them walk away with it! Cain: No! I. Of course not. I was gonna get it back but- Moordryd: But what? Cain: But! I was almost trampled by the Stable brat and his dragon. They were out of control, acting all weird. Moordryd: Weird? What do you mean? Cain: I think the gear worked Moordryd. Sort of. It messed with them, changed them, turned them into clumsy fools. Moordryd: Mmm. Perfect. That ruins them for the rest of the competition. Wait a sec, maybe I can use the gear to have the same affect on the Dragon Booster. *glances at Cain* If I had the gear! *Back at stable area* approaches Sentrus: Ahem. Interesting moves out there Mr.Penn. looks quite delighted and reply’s with a series of groans. The same goes for ‘Artha’ Sentrus: Excuse me? thinks he’s doing completely fine, and keeps the ‘conversation’ going my even more stupider sounding grunts. Same goes for ‘Beau’ nodding while grunting and groaning Sentrus: Is this some kind of joke? nods his head and does a ‘Yuh huh’ while ‘Beau’ shakes his head and does a ‘Nuh huh’ god, Connor walks in to save further embarrassment to Beau and Artha Connor: I’m sorry Sentrus. My son has a very bad cold. * looking at Artha* and shouldn’t talk! starts doing some really funny sounding hacking/wheezing and stops when Connor glances at him, then ‘Artha’ gives a small, human sounding ‘Cough cough’ Sentrus: You can say that again. away *Parm and Lance are with the gear in Parm’s little place where all the gear, electronic stuff goes on* Parm: Theoretically, if we can charge this gear enough with, maybe a triple Mag-overload. It’ll activate again. In the same way. Parm’s talk, it shows Cain sneaking up with some kind of stink bomb, resembling a Mag-grenade, but a blackish color. Cain activates it and rolls it into the room. It rolls into Lance’s foot. looks down and sees it. Parm: But first I need to- Lance: Parm? Parm’s shoulder Parm: What Lance? points down Parm: Can’t you see I’m trying to calculate *sees the thing* Alogh.. words blows up, smoke can be seen billowing out of the room, Cain covers his mouth with his sleeve, goes in, grabs the gear and runs out chuckling and Lance coughing Connor: Let me guess. and Lance glance at each other Kitt: We’ll get the gear back! Lance: You have to. Or Artha and Beau will be stuck, for good! *In Dragon Stall. Artha as Beau is standing up looking at Beau in his body, curled up sleeping.* Artha: *thinking as looking at Beau in his body* *sigh* I wish I could talk to you boy. I didn’t realize how tough it was to be you. Mag energy is hard to handle. And all the 200 miles per hour especially while your trying to protect me at the same time! Kitt: Boys! We got trouble! We heard a dispatch from Dragon-City Security. Connor: Moordryd and his crew are stealing an entire fetlock full of dragons down on Level 25 of Mid-City. The Security Forces have been chased off with Purple Disrupter mines and Orange Drag-Boxes. Kitt: Sounds like a job for Dragon Booster. and Beau do ‘ What?!’ groan/grunt Kitt: Don’t worry. Parm, Lance and I will ride with you. and Beau do ‘What!?’ and ‘No way.’ Groan/grunts Connor: Look, you’ve done this together a hundred times. You can do it now. Try the amulet, it should still work with the Gold Draconium in your bones. takes the amulet and quietly puts it into the gauntlet, transforming into the Dragon Booster *Dragon Fetlock, Level 25, Mid-City* Cain: We’ve got security on the run Moordryd. Moordryd: Perfect. At any moment out honoured guest the Dragon Booster should arrive. and Beau are above them. Artha as Beau, gives a really sweet snarl then a GREAT roar Kitt: Not bad. Parm: They’re getting the hang of it! Moordryd: Smile! up Flash stick Moordryd: Now! throws the Neural gear, the dragon part goes on top of Artha’s head, while the 2 cords attach to Beau’s head, so really, the gear is in the correct places Artha as Beau: *talking to real Beau, as Artha, through the gear* Beau! I can see what you see! Can you see it too? It’s the Neural gear. We’re a real team boy! Moordryd: Bring him down. a red fire grenade but Beau, I mean Artha jumps out of the way in time Cain: Umm.I don’t think it’s working. Moordryd: Oh really? What ever gave you that idea!!?! Parm: Guys, listen to me. The Neural gear works like a connecter cable between your brains. It’s like downloading from one computer to another. If you can replicate the initial Mag-overload, it should switch you back. But you’ve got to get in full contact! Moordryd: Let’s see how he likes this! a Orange Mag-burst grenade, misses so it blows up one leg of a giant sign, fires another one, misses, that blows up the other leg of sign so it falls, towards Moordryd and Cain Moordryd: Oops. and Cain cough, while Artha and Beau slide down the sign, like a ramp and try’s to Mag-blast them. Moordryd: Group Mag-blast! Cain: Mag-overload!!! gear activates again, switching Artha and Beau back into the right state. Then the gear is blasted off a ledge. Moordryd: *gets up while groaning* The gear! *gear falls* Let’s go! Cain, Decepshun, and Coershun go running off Artha: Now that’s what I call teamwork boy! real Beau gives a triumphant roar *Back in a Dragon Stall* is eating his dragon food while Artha is behind him sitting on a stool playing a VIDD-game Artha: You know, it was kinda fun being you. Harder than I thought but fun. I learned a lot about what it’s like to be a dragon. Parm: * In the distance* Artha! Where are you? and Beau grin at each other Parm: *In front of them* It’s almost time to….*gasps*.- sees Artha leaning over and eating dragon food, and Beau lying on the ground playing a VIDD-game Parm: Oh no! It’s reversed! *goes off running* Lance! Kitt! Mr.Penn! and Beau look at each other and Beau chuckles Artha: Nice work boy! But I think you went a little to far with the dumb face. I on the other hand. I played you perfectly! wraps his tail around Artha’s leg and hangs him upside down Artha: Wo-oh!O.k.Ok Beau. You were good too. *Ending Credits* Category:The Changelings Category:Transcripts